


Bring You Home

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> Very much AU. Based on The Good Left Undone - Rise Against, thanks to butyoumight.

Fire, and shouting.

He gasped, skin aflame for a moment, then it settled down into the crazed sense of skin that was new, that hadn't been used, or hadn't been used for a long time...

"-ake up!" 

But there was too much. His head hurt, he was dizzy, everything was skewed. Ah. He was lying down, maybe. He tried to push up, failed, then there was an arm around him. 

"...to get out of..." 

The words existed, but didn't make sense... what was he...

"Come on, you can do-"

He blinked, blinked again, and the brown/white blur in front of his face resolved into... into another face. "Red Buster," he said automatically. 

"Hello," the voice was hoarse, and blood trickled from a nasty cut just above the cheekbone. He wore red. So Red Buster was the right name, yes?

...he frowned and said, "Hiromu," instead. But it came out more like "'iromu." 

The face... Hiromu smiled suddenly at that, full and genuine. "We have to get out of here, Emeric. The whole place is going up. I'll help you." 

Ah. And now he had a name. "Oui."

Emeric allowed Hiromu to assist him out of the plastic tube, allowed him to assist him over the bodies of fallen Buglers, and when muscles unused for years began to fail, he even allowed him to put an arm around him and help him walk.

He didn't want to need to do it too often, but he tentatively decided that he quite liked leaning on this Hiromu.


End file.
